roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G36K
}} The G36K is a German Carbine variant of the G36 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 6, or it can be purchased with credits. History The G36K (German: Gewher 36; Kurz, English; Rifle 36, 'short') is a shortened carbine variant of the Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifle. Production of the weapon began in 1997; a year after the G36. Compared to its parent design the G36K features a shorter barrel—longer than the sub-carbine G36C variant—with an open-type flash suppressor and shorter forendHeckler & Koch G36 - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#Variants . The rifle also possesses a bottom tactical rail for various attachments such as grips, lasers and flashlights, such as the UTL flashlight commonly used on the H&K USP. It is also unable to attach a bayonet or fire rifle grenades but is able to utilise the AG36 grenade launcherHeckler & Koch G36 Assault Rifle / Assault Carbine - Germany https://www.militaryfactory.com/smallarms/detail.asp?smallarms_id=89 . The G36K has two variants; the regular G36K and the G36KV (previously the G36KE; 'E' for export). The original G36K sports the same carry handle as the G36, with the intergrated Zeiss ZF 3x4° dual optic which sports a non-magnified reflex and a 3.0x magnification scopeG36 | Weaponsystems.net https://weaponsystems.net/weaponsystem/AA04%20-%20G36.html Heckler & Koch G36 | Gun Wikia | FANDOM powered by Wikia https://guns.fandom.com/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36 Virginia, Hart Ezell. 1998. G36 breaks with H&K tradition. Armada International 21, (6) (Dec): 66, https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.library.uq.edu.au/docview/197085056?accountid=14723 (accessed November 7, 2019).. The G36KV either uses the export version carry handle with only an integrated 1.5x magnified telescopic sight, or a carry handle with a picatinny rail top and aperture iron sights - identitcal to the G36C carry handleHeckler & Koch G36 - IMFDB http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#Heckler_.26_Koch_G36K . In-Game General Information The G36K shares a mix of statistics with the rest of its family members, with middle-of-the-road stats all across the board. As a result of this, it is in the middle of the G36 family; more close-quarters-combat oriented than the G36, but more capable at range than the G36C. However, one statistic that stands out is its high recoil, just as much as the MG36. Usage & Tactics The G36K is an interesting mix of characteristics between the G36 and G36C, sporting the higher CQC damage of the latter and the minimum damage of the former. The G36K bridges the gap between the two, with its statistics fitting mostly in between the two weapons. As a consequence, the G36K excels at close to medium range combat, sporting the better hipfire accuracy and faster reload times most carbines possess, making it more viable for an aggressive, hipfiring focused game style. Conclusion The G36K is a versatile carbine that has many of its stats mirroring that of, while still retaining a carbine's mobility and hipfire. This allows it to excel at close-medium range where most carbines and personal defense weapons cannot match its longer range, while assault rifles struggle to keep up with its better handling. Outside of this, the G36K can still hold its own against other weapons, albeit with more difficulty. Even so, with the right attachments, the G36K is a very forgiving weapon, in a similar sense to weapons such as the M16A3. Pros & Cons Pros: * Fast reload time. * Clear iron sights. Cons: * Moderate recoil. Trivia * The G36K prominently features in mutliple popular science-fiction series, notably Stargate SG-1 and Doctor Who''Heckler & Koch G36 - IMFDB http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#Heckler_.26_Koch_G36K ''. * The original G36K model was made as early as the alpha version of the game. Although it was not available for the public in the main game, it was available in the CTE. ** The G36K was added into the main game with the G36 series remodel. References assault rifles Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:G36 Family